A Wolf In The Mists JSRF
by JettFangrick
Summary: 3 teenagers try their luck in Tokyo, Japan, as an underground secret group of Rudies. Masterminding mischief and creating chaos, Rokkaku is going to have his hands full with this lot.
1. Chapter 1

A Wolf In The Mists- Chapter 1

"Psst. Stormy. Stormy. STORMY," Kaos gently shook Kagome.

"Mrrrrr," Kagome responded, batting Kaos' hands away. In the middle of the night the last thing she was to be bothered.

"Stormy, you gotta get up. We've gotta go," Kaos tried again. Blinking her tired gold eyes, Kagome "Stormy" Skye glared at Jett "Kaos" Fangrick. Why did yet have to get her up now? Jett was in no mood to argue with her however. Holding up her light blue sling backpack Jett reminded Kagome of the plan. Blinking more thoroughly Kagome made an effort to get up. Looking around she noted the open window, cold moonlight streaming in. Right. The plan. Gotta follow through on the plan. Tonight's the night. Kagome thought to herself. Looking at Jett in what may become her signature outfit, and her ONLY outfit reminded Kagome of her own outfit. Silently, on the balls of her feet, she crept over to where her stuff was hidden. She had a black backpack with what she deemed necessary packed inside. Next to the backpack were the clothes she'd picked out. She had saved her favorite outfit for tonight. Tugging on her faded, worn skinny jeans and blue pullover hoodie, she lugged her bag onto her back. Why were her skates so heavy? She wondered. Then she remembered. Her and Jett had built new, sturdy pairs of metal skates, in place of their beat up recreationals. These skates had to be able to endure lots of abuse, because out on the streets they would be replacing their shoes.

Noticing the bulge in Jett's backpack Kagome guessed that she had her skates in her bag too. Taking one last look around her room she sighed. Despite her eagerness to leave, she knew she would miss home when things got rough. And things would surely get rough very soon. Seeking Jett's eyes, Kagome could see the silver moonlight reflecting a white glow from her blue eyes. Kagome knew that her own gold eyes would be glowing in the same manner. Grinning, Jett jumped out Kagome's window into the front yard, landing with only the faint whisper of air moving. Kagome shook her head. How does she do that? She wondered as she landed with a dull thud. With a glint in her eyes Jett sprinted away into the nearby forest. Kagome shot after her, catching up quickly. Nobody could outrun her. They soon reached the clearing that had served as home base for this adventure, and was also where Avistic was waiting. Kagome didn't see him at first; his black hoodie hid him well in the sheltering shadows amongst the tree line. Creeping forward she saw that she could not see his face. He had decided to wear his hood up, a dark red bandanna with transition sunglasses, ripped black jeans and dark red biker gloves. Kagome watched as his breath escaped the bandit style bandanna and rose into the air. She shivered, suddenly noticing how chilly it was outside. She looked up at the clear night sky. It was a great autumn night. Cool, clear and crisp, the sharp night air invigorated Kagome.

"Good to see that you guys made it back ok," he remarked dryly. Jett, practically bristling, retorted through clenched teeth, "I told you we'd be fine."

"Jett, can we go over the plan one more time please? Just to make sure we don't screw up?" Kagome asked. Uttering a low growl, Jett nodded in consent.

"Fine. So, the first part we've done. We're all packed, we've snuck out, and we're sheltered in the woods. The next step will take place at 7:00 AM. We will go to the airport and get on the plane. Then, once we reach Tokyo, we set up home base in a suitable spot, claim a reasonable amount of turf and then spread rumors of a new gang in town. Then we'll be official Rudies," she explained simply.

"So are we going to rest here?" Avistic asked. Jett thought for a moment.

"No. We'll move closer to the airport." Avistic nodded his head. Avistic pulled off his sunglasses and raised his brows, asking a silent question. The white glow that was in Jett and Kagome's eyes was present also in Avistic's, reflecting strangely against his dark brown eyes. Jett gave a curt nod in his general direction. Avistic pulled his bandanna off and put it in his backpack with his sunglasses. Seeing the exchange, Kagome took the hint and began preparing herself for the shift. The shift wouldn't make their clothes disappear, so they all stripped down and stuffed them in their bags, then readjusted the straps to fit their animal counterparts. Jett kept her goggles around her neck. Rolling her eyes Kagome thought, Of course… Once they were all ready they shifted. Kagome let the burning sensation she usually controlled flow through her limbs. Then the icy cold washed over her. She gasped and her eyes flew open. Blinking while her teeth chattered, she felt her body temperature rise to a normal state. Looking to where Avistic had been standing, Kagome saw only a black towering bear, with red eyes and strong jaws and paws. Turning to her left she saw a lanky, scruffy, underfed-looking silver wolf with black fur tips, blue tinted claws and blue tinted spinal fur. She knew that Jett's backpack was on her, and her goggles, but from where Kagome was standing she couldn't see either. Looking down she was not surprised to see fine feline paws, with purple tinted black fur. She blinked her gray eyes. Jett nodded and took off in the general direction of the airport. Kagome and Avistic shot after her. After they had rested briefly in a clearing near the edge of the woods, which ran almost right up to the airport. Dressed and human, nobody could guess that the three of them were anything but regular teenagers. Kagome shivered in excitement. Her birthday was Tokyo when she woke up on Thursday. As the three 17 year olds boarded the plane, they all said silent goodbyes to the town where they were born and raised. To their homes. They were going to Tokyo!


	2. Chapter 2

A Wolf In The Mists- Chapter 2

Things were not going the way that Jett had planned. First, Kagome would not get up when Jett had snuck into her room, as planned. Then they overslept and had to sprint the entire way to the airport. And then of course the security guards gave them trouble about wearing their skates onto the plane. Thankfully Jett had thought ahead and suggested they attach the boost mod to their skates after getting to Tokyo, or else they would have had to take them off for the entire trip. At least we are finally on the plane, Jett thought to herself, resting her head on Avistic's shoulder. He responded by leaning his head on hers and taking her hand in his.

"You ok?" he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I'm fine," she responded calmly.

"No you're not," he insisted, "What's wrong?"

"I told you, nothing," she replied.

"Mmhmm. Sure," Avistic arched an eyebrow. Jett tilted her head up to look into his eyes. The security guards had thrown a fit about him looking like some sort of deranged bomber, and forced him to take off his sunglasses and bandanna. She raised her eyebrows, but was mentally busy appraising his face. She studied his eyes intently. So calm, so clear of doubt. I wonder if my eyes have ever been so sure? She wondered. Instead of saying anything, she just snuggled closer to him. Avistic, sighing, accepted that he wouldn't get anything out of her, as usual. Jett, still analyzing everything and anything the world had to offer, noted Kagome's sleeping figure. She wished she could sleep that soundly. Avistic, sensing this, murmured, "Get some sleep. The world can wait."

Jett nodded and settled herself comfortably by his side. Closing her eyes she imagined what they would do first in Tokyo. She heard Avistic's breathing deepen, and knew that the long claws of sleep had finally gripped him. Sighing, Jett accepted that she wouldn't be sleeping tonight. She wiggled a little closer to Avistic and began calculating their next moves.

Kagome, as it turns out, was not asleep. Not even close. Listening tensely to the exchange between Jett and Avistic, tried to appear relaxed. Kagome noticed that Jett didn't respond and she also noticed that Jett did not actually go to sleep. So Kagome waited. Jett sighed, moved a little then went into that stage when she can't sleep. The mode where she plans best. When she sees things most clearly. When she's least herself. And when she upsets herself the most. Kagome decided to sleep, but was worried about Jett. What is going on that in Jett's head right now? She wondered.

Avistic woke up, feeling profusely dizzy. Looking around he remembered. The plan. The escape. Last night. He'd never been on a plane for so long. He looked out the window to his right. Clouds. Fluffy clouds, obscuring his view of the ground far below. Or maybe the ocean, he reminded himself. Looking to his left, he saw that somehow Jett had ended up on her side, curled up, head on Avistic's lap, his shirt knotted into her fists. A wave of some warm feeling washed over him. She must be having nightmares. As usual. At least she's asleep. He couldn't help but wonder if he was in her dreams tonight. Looking to Jett's left he saw Kagome, head resting lightly on her shoulder. Avistic grinned. Jett always claimed that Kagome slept like the dead. Leaning back slightly, he braced himself for a long trip.

Jett was running. Down a dark hall. They were in a rundown hospital. Through the blue tinted gloom Jett could make out Avistic running away teasingly.

"Come and get me," he would coax before disappearing around another dark corner into yet another dark hallway. Just when Jett thought that was how her eternity would last, this infuriating chasing game with the person who owned her soul, held the key to her happiness, and the darkness pressing heavily on her conscience, she heard a scream. It was the single most blood-curdling, soul wrenching, heart shredding sound she had ever heard. All at once she collapsed, gasping, holding her chest. Coughing up blood, crawling to the corner around which Avistic had just zipped around, knowing that what she would find would destroy her sanity, not able to stop herself. She rounded the corner. The sight that greeted her eyes tore ruthlessly at her fragile sanity with unrelenting claws. Avistic, lying on the linoleum floor, blood pooling around him. His eyes and mouth, sown shut, his lips twisted up into a crude grin. And his heart. His heart, still beating, ripped out his chest, sitting on his stomach. Something in Jett's brain snapped. She collapsed on her face, coughing and gasping. A sickly, thick, black liquid started oozing out of her agonized chest. And she drowned. She was drowning in her own darkness of self. Because it was her. It was her that had caused Avistic so much grief. All her memories getting tangled. Reality, fantasy, real, fake, dream, memory. None of this mattered as she floated in a self-created eternal night. This was who she was. A being whose soul was comprised of darkness.

Avistic was jolted awake by Jett's gasps as she sat up stiffly. She was breathing hard, and clutching her chest, as if in pain. Avistic knew what had happened. She had had the unspeakable nightmare. The one dream she refused to say a single word about. He knew he was in it, and he knew that whatever took place in it questioned her sanity. And he knew that she woke up with real pain. Neither of them said anything as Jett held Avistic close. For the thousandth time Avistic was astounded by her mental strength.

"Avistic…" Jett started tentatively.

"Mm?" Avistic responded quietly.

"Do you…. Do you think my nightmare means anything?" she was afraid of what his answer would be.

"I think it means a lot of things. I think it means you're scared. I think it means that you fear yourself. But I also think it means that you're too strong to be bothered by it during your waking hours," Avistic responded truthfully.

"Hm." Was all Jett responded before settling down again.


	3. Character Info

Clan Description:

MoonSouls

Base Members:

-Founder: Kaos

-Second: Stormy

-Third: A-V-I

Main Hideout:

This particular group of Rudies have made the drainage ditch under Highway Zero, with a direct link to Chuo street. Their hideout varies from Poison Jam's in that it is open to a fenced off heavily wooded area, that can be seen while driving down Highway Zero. With tunnels leading all over the city, these kids are the masters of secrecy. And at the center of their turf? A nice clearing dominated by cement meant to direct the water flow into a man-made river, with three tunnels leading to and from their home land.

Clan Character:

The MoonSouls' are as cunning as they are daring. With the interesting duality of both brawn and brain, these Rudies have taken advantage of every drainage ditch in town. They want nothing to do with the sewers however, and rarely clash with Poison Jam, despite the semi-overlapping territories. Actually, as for that matter, they are rarely seen at all! It seems like their graffiti just pops up around town, and anyone "brave" enough to try and find them either don't come back, or come back mentally unstable. The rumor on the street is that all 3 of them are lycans; a special breed of werewolf that can shift at will, and comes in the form of virtually any animal. Just the name of this group is enough to stop most teams' conversations cold. Their reputation is as shrouded by mystery and intrigue as Poison Jam is ugly!

Brief Character descriptions:

Jett Fangrick

Street name: Kaos

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 97 lbs.

Birthday: March 13

Mate: Avistic Kronic

Physical Characteristics:

Slender body-build; looks taller than she actually is. Fair, pale skin. Short, spiky black hair, blue eyes. Wears black welding goggles, varying from hanging around her neck, to on her head, to covering her eyes depending on mood and current activity. Wears tan cargo pants, black pullover hoodie with sleeves pushed up, black fingerless gloves and a light blue sling backpack.

Skate design: Black metal skates with blue wheels and chains wrapped around the ankles.

Personality: Generally quiet. Always has something to think about. Easy-going, not very concerned with petty little victories/losses. Is more concerned with the big picture of the gang's success for future generations. Considers offers/deal carefully, thinking of every angle. She can see through a lie with her eyes closed. Very sneaky despite having chains wrapped around her skates. Is vicious when necessary, and often strikes people as cruel, cold and detached.

Species: Lycan (wolf)

Lycan form: A wolf with silver fur and jet-black tips, and blue eyes. Underfed looking, lanky with big paws, long legs and claws, and blue tinted spinal fur.

Kagome Skye

Street name: Stormy

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 4"

Weight: 93 lbs.

Birthday: October 21

Mate: To be announced

Physical characteristics:

Slim body build. Seems short, but isn't really that short. Long blond hair, gold eyes. Wears a dark blue pullover hoodie with skinny jeans. Also wears a silver studded, black leather, choker, similar to a collar.

Skate design: White metal skates, similar to Jett's, with yellow wheels and stud-like spikes lining the ankles.

Personality: Seems shy at first glance, but once she warms up to you she is warm-hearted and free-spirited… That is, until you piss her off. She isn't easily offended, but when you manage to get under her skin, watch out! She is as fierce as she is clumsy, and that's saying something. Her and Kaos are best friends and have been since 1st grade, until they dropped out of high school together to move to Tokyo, when Kaos suggested they make something out of their passion for skating. So they formed the MoonSouls, learning graffiti as they went along.

Species: Lycan (cat)

Lycan form: A cat with black, purple hued fur. Sleek, shiny fur ripples over a lithe frame, allowing for careful movement and undetected stalking. Eye color is gray with silver, glow in the dark ring throughout the middle of iris, and gold speckles throughout eye.

Avistic Kronic  
Street Name: A-V-I

Age: 17

Gender: Male  
Height: 6' 5"  
Weight: 107 lbs.

Birthday; December 23

Mate: Jett Fangrick  
Physical Characteristics: Black hoodie with hood up and sleeves down. Black-ripped jeans, dark red bandit mask, pitch black sunglasses (transitions), dark red biker gloves.

Skate design: Matte black color with a dark red line design and dark red wheels.  
Personality: Mostly silent but co-operates well.  
Species: Lycan (bear)  
Lycan form: Mostly black, red eyes, sharp teeth, and strong jaws/paws


	4. Chapter 3

A Wolf In The Mists- Chapter 3

"Psst. Stormy. Stormy, wake up. You've gotta get up."

Kagome experienced a moment of extreme déjà vu . Didn't we already carry out this part of the plan? She thought. Opening her eyes she looked around and realized that she was right. They had already enacted phase one of the plan. This was phase two. They were getting off the plane in Tokyo, Japan. Stretching and yawning Kagome climbed out of her seat, pulling her backpack on. Leading the other 2 out into the airport, she saw more people in that moment than she had seen her entire life. Stopping to gape at the crowd, Kagome saw Avistic pull Jett along to stop next to Kagome. Right, Jett hates crowds, Kagome remembered suddenly. Shaking Avistic off, Kagome saw Jett pull her hood up and her goggles over her eyes. Jett took one deep breath, then bolted into the crowd. Alarmed, Avistic jumped after her. Grinning, Kagome gave them a few seconds before giving chase. The airport security guards were much nicer here, and apparently saw lots of street skating punks. Of course they have, Kagome scolded herself for being so fluff-headed. We're in the Rudies town now. Everybody had seen more street skating graffiti spraying punks than they care to count.

Soon the 3 were roaming the streets of Tokyo. By the time night had rolled around, the three seventeen year olds had explored most of the Rudie turf, and where the most action happened, learned the location of most of the other teams bases, and established a base for themselves, as well as marked out a decent amount of territory. Lounging around the main food chain on Highway Zero, on top of the bowling alley, they talked out their plans for the future. They did not, however, worry about the two biggest concerns most New-dies worried about. What to do about food and money, and what to do in their spare time. They didn't discuss these factors because they knew that if they took care of the street, the street would in turn take care of them.

Still laughing at Avistic's latest joke, Jett stood up and told Kagome to stay while her and Avistic went to go get something. Kagome watched as they jumped onto the nearest telephone wire and grind it down to the street, then enter one of the many shops lining the opposite side of the street. Sighing, she realized how lonely she felt. Avistic and Jett have each other, but Kagome couldn't seem to find the right guy. I don't even know what my type is, she realized sadly. She looked up at the sky, and saw a figure duck down quickly. The mysterious person had been standing amongst the air vents above the main street. Kagome saw the figure get up and quickly jump down onto a telephone wire and grind it towards her. He jumped off and stood directly in front of her. He was only slightly taller than Kagome, appeared to be African-American, and wore a black zip-up jacket, black wool gloves, white/gray baggy camo pants, white skates with orange wheels and a black beanie.

"I give you one warning. Stay away from the GG's. They do nothing but cause trouble," was all he said before jumping onto the same wire he had grinded before, and returned to the vents. This time, however, he continued down the alley. Kagome was so dumbfounded that she didn't notice Avistic and Jett return until Jett spoke up,

"Happy birthday, Stormy." Between the two of them they were carrying a massive cake. Kagome got up and walked over; and almost burst into tears. On the surface of the cake, written in green icing was "Happy Birthday Stormy, And Welcome Home". Then underneath that were all of their street names, written in their respective colors. Kaos in blue, Stormy in yellow, and A-V-I in red. The rest of the free space was taken up by a representation of stormy skies on the night of the full moon.

"Sorry it's so big, but it's also to celebrate our arrival in Tokyo, and the damn cake guys wouldn't let us get anything smaller," Jett explained. Kagome just nodded. Setting the cake down Jett looked at Kagome real hard.

"You ok?" she asked. Kagome simply nodded again, then rushed and hugged Jett. Jett, taken by surprise, stood still for a second before accepting Kagome's show or appreciation.

After finishing the cake, they retired to their hideout. Before bed, they each made an oath to follow the laws of the street, always respect the soul of the street, and accepted their street names and discarded their birth names forever. Setting up their spaces required spray painting the area, and while they were at it decided it'd be good to get their tags up around Highway Zero tonight to claim the area. Morning found them tired, but happy with their new status as real Rudies.


End file.
